Western Dragon
Western Dragons are well-known kind spread through whole Eqsunia. Physical Descrption: Appearance: Western Dragons are very varied in appearance,they can be of all colors,shapes and sizes, yet you always know a Western dragon when you see one.Their most common attributes are 4 legs,2 wings and a tail. Again,this doesn't have to be,as Dragon can have more arms/legs (more often than not,these will be for grabbing rather than walking), and more than one/two wings or tail or sometimes even none.Males are roughly 4 meter and more tall,while females tend to be 4 meters and less.But againg this doesn't have to be,as there can be short males and tall females.While Western Dragon have varied appearance,they are not very extreme,such as butterfly wings or four heads. Western Dragons will often have their appearance be in the similarity of their element (if they have one,that is),such as colors and markings and purer Dragons will have more vivid color of their scales/fur/feathers, some elementals (around 80%), pure or not, will even have a color as their main (excluding markings and such) and rarely cross with others.But the only known that effect elementals in this case, being pure or not,is Shadow. The only thing that NONE of Westerns have are avian wings ( having feathers on wings,okay, but whole wing structure of an avian being is a no-no), white pupils,'void' eyes (that is, sclera,iris and pupil being all of the same colors) and any unnatural shape of pupils.These are not non-existent however,they do exist,but are very,VERY rare. Eggs and Hatchlings: Mother Dragon lays from 1 to 6 eggs and it is a bit uncommon to be more,pregnancy being 5 months long and incubation 4 months.Hatchlings,while small like baby kittens,are still not completly defenseless.They are much more exposed to instict and tend to follow their parents everywhere,always hiding behind them in front of strangers.They are quick to learn to walk, while flying and elemental control comes a bit later.A hatchling is considered hatchling until 3 years of life. The age is divided as: - 0-3 years - Hatchling - 3-10 years - Child - 11-17/18 years - Teen - 19-22/23 years - Young adult - 24-80 years - Adult - 80+ years - Elder While Dragon life-span is rather unknown, under good circumates they can reach 200 years,but rarely.Some think it can be even more,but that is unknown. Most pass on between their 80s and 100s. Behavior: Western Dragons are highly-intellegent beings,living in the whole Eqsunia via Empires,Kingdoms,citties,villages or by themeselves.Being theoriclly intellegent,each Dragon can develop their own personality and behavior. While they easly get used to to their suuroundings,they tend to be more fond of those habitats that speaks to their element, such as water dragons, when not living in the water, will enjoy tropical rainforests,while fire dragons like hot deserts and volcanic lands.At first, Dragons were strictly carnivores, but over time learned to use plants in their diet. Notes: - Some of purer Dragons became so proud of their element and believed that they shouldn't associate with other elementals.Thus Fire,Wind,Shadow and Ice Kingdom were created.Water Empire has a completely different reason,while Shadow Kingdom is both pride and injustice towards Shadow elemetals.